


oh no, he's hot

by Milieu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Beginnings, First Meetings, Gen, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: The new farmer isn't exactly what everyone was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been having a bit of a frustrating time lately and I just wanted to write something silly and cute.

Robin tried not to tap her foot impatiently as she waited for the bus to arrive. Zuzu City was a ways away of course, but she had been waiting for the better part of the morning at Lewis's request. A new resident moving in was a big deal - perhaps a bigger deal was the fact that the person arriving today was the grandson of Anta Rosado, and that he was moving into the old house on Golden Hill Farm. That farm had been one of Stardew Valley's most prosperous features once upon a time; Robin could still remember old Anta, his copper skin weathered from years of working in the sun, still putting in hour after hour out in the fields until age finally caught up with him.

It had been... what, fifteen years now? More than that, even. Maru had been a toddler when Anta passed, and Sebastian young enough that he probably had no clear memories of the old man. It was a sobering thing to realize.

...Jeez, now all of this reminiscing was making  _her_ feel old.

Fortunately, Robin's ears caught the sound of an approaching vehicle, and she was rewarded with the sight of the greyhound bus finally approaching. She could remember Anta's grandson Sammy as a little kid - he was about Sebastian's age if she had to guess - dutifully tottering along after his grandfather on the one or two visits he had made with his parents. Robin straightened up and smiled as the bus rolled to a stop, both at the memory and the anticipation of welcoming someone back to the valley after so long. She was sure Sammy would love it here.

The bus's doors hissed open and Robin stepped forward. "Hi there! You must be..." 

_Holy crap._

"Massive" was the first word that came to mind. He was over six feet tall, easily, and more closely resembled a bodybuilder than an office worker. That was what he had been, right? Some kind of office clerk? How did he even fit in a cubicle?

"Samín Rosado," he finished for her, grinning broadly in return to the smile that now felt frozen onto Robin's face due to shock. "Sammy is fine though, that's what everyone calls me."

"...Right," Robin said once she found her voice, mind still boggling. "Well, Lewis, the mayor, asked me to meet you here. He's at the farmhouse already, tidying it up for your arrival." Come to think of it, did Lewis know just what to prepare for? Robin was doubtful that a standard size...  _anything_ would suit Sammy. "Uh... I can get some of your bags, if you need help." He looked like he could carry everything he owned in one armful, but Robin offered out of habit.

"I've got it, thanks." He flashed her that same easy smile and sure enough, slung one of the bags over his shoulder and hauled each of the others up under one arm with barely a puff of effort.

Robin nodded. "Right, then follow me."

She kept stealing glances over at him as they made their way down the old road, trying to puzzle out how the little kid she remembered had turned into this giant of a young man. Anta hadn't been a particularly large man, and she didn't recall either of Sammy's parents being a literal giant. What the heck was in Zuzu City's water?

Lewis was just exiting the farmhouse as they arrived. The good cheer that Sammy radiated seemed to dampen for just a moment as he took in the overrun state of the farm, but it was soon replaced with a thoughtful look. It wasn't hard to guess that he was already envisioning what the place would look like when cleaned up a bit.

Lewis, meanwhile, took one look at Sammy and then had an entirely silent exchange with Robin that mainly consisted of raising his eyebrows so fast and so high that they were in danger of flying off completely, taking to a newfound freedom in the wide open sky.

Robin took this to mean that he hadn't sprung for an extra long bed after all.

Ah well, that was something she could take care of easily enough.

After setting his luggage down and turning around a time or two to survey what he could of the fields, Sammy seemed to notice the two of him throwing looks at him. "Is something wrong?" A look of realization crossed his face before either of them could answer. "Oh- it's the hair, isn't it?" He reached up to touch the short, fire-engine red ponytail he was sporting. "I guess the color's a little intense. I'm still getting used to it actually, I'd never dyed my hair before." He smiled again. "I just needed a change, I guess. A fresh start."

Robin and Lewis took him in for a moment - six feet and counting, built like a truck, dark tanned biceps threatening to tear the sleeves of his t-shirt clean off. His bright red hair and the glint of a gold stud in one ear caught the sun. He looked completely out of place, like a nightclub bouncer lost in the middle of the wilderness.

His dark green eyes sparkled with an excitement and almost childlike wonder as he glanced around Golden Hill Farm once more, doubtless calling up fond memories of the place from long ago.

Finally, Lewis smiled and stepped forward. "Welcome to Stardew Valley, Sammy. I think you're going to do just fine here."

He offered his hand and Sammy took it with a grin, shaking firmly. "I think I'm going to do better than fine, sir."

Odd as it seemed, they thought he was probably right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abigail!"

Abigail didn't reply to Pierre's call, intently focused on her video game. She wasn't ignoring him to be spiteful or rebellious, whatever he might think - he just had bad timing when trying to get her attention.

"Abigail!" There was a poorly-concealed edge of irritation in his voice. The effort to keep it measured meant that there must be a customer in the shop and her dad needed an extra hand for something. Abigail sighed and paused her game before he called a third time. She stood and stretched, groaning as her back popped, and wiped her slightly sweaty palms on her pants before leaving her room and heading out to the storefront.

"Yeah, what do you-"

_Sweet Yoba._

She'd heard about the new farmer, of course. Sebastian had overheard his mom telling Demetrius about the younger Rosado and passed the message on to Abigail and Sam accordingly. Abigail, for her part, had been somewhat amused at the idea of having another Sam in town, and only vaguely curious about what Sammy might be like beyond that. She had gotten the impression that Sebastian's mom found something about him strange or surprising but Sebastian hadn't heard enough to be able to elaborate.

She, uh. She had a pretty good idea of what it might be now.

Abigail decided to credit herself with noticing his hair before dwelling on... everything else. It wasn't sloppily done, necessarily, but it was obviously an amateur dye job; she could make out the darker natural shade of his hair at the roots, hinting at an incomplete job of bleaching it before dyeing. It was slightly damp with sweat, a few strands escaping his ponytail to stick to his face and neck. His shirt also looked damp. He must have been out clearing the field all morning before coming to buy things to actually plant.

His smile was blinding.

"Abigail, I need you to help Samín transport all of these seeds and supplies back to his farm." Pierre had his most winning salesman's smile in place as he gestured to the crates of seed packages, trestles, and various fertilizers at the feet of the giant standing on the opposite side of the counter.

She glanced from Pierre to Sammy and back again. "You're kidding me."

Her dad dropped the smile and replaced it with a disapproving look (which was fine by Abigail; she'd had half a mind before to tell him to knock it off with the artificial cheer since he'd clearly already made the sale). "Of course not. Show a little neighborly goodwill, will you? Or at least good customer service."

Abigail was torn between two urges. One was the ever-present urge to roll her eyes at her dad. The other was to stare at Sammy. Not in some dumb starstruck teenage girl way or anything, just... damn. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this alarmingly jacked guy with fiery hair and a politely awkward smile as Pierre and Abigail bickered. She was pretty sure she had been expecting someone who looked a lot dorkier.

"...I'll get the trolley," she said finally and escaped to the supply cabinet back in the house.

\---

Demetrius looked up from his paper as a brisk knock sounded at the front door.

"That's probably Sammy," Robin called back from the kitchen. "Can you let him in?"

"Sure, I've got it." Demetrius folded his newspaper and set it aside. He'd gotten an earful from Robin the evening after Sammy's arrival at Golden Hill farm, mainly regarding Sammy's unexpected appearance. He sounded like a nice, polite young man, at least. Demetrius pulled the door open.

_Ah. Yep._

Yes, he could certainly see why Robin had been caught off-guard somewhat. 

"Hello," Sammy said warmly. "You must be Demetrius. Robin mentioned you." He offered his hand, which Demetrius accepted. Demetrius remembered Anta Rosado, but he hadn't known the old man as well as Robin. They'd been married for just a few years when the old farmer passed away, and Demetrius had been caught up in work and the whirlwind of Maru's first few years of life, to say nothing of his stumbling, mostly-unsuccessful attempts at bonding with Sebastian during those first years.

It was still safe to say that Sammy, who took up almost the entire doorframe and had a stylized tattoo of a sun visible on his shoulder, peeking out from beneath his tank top, wasn't quite what Demetrius would have pictured for Anta's grandson.

"That's right," Demetrius said, smiling cordially as they shook hands. Sammy had a strong grip. "And you must be Samín."

Sammy nodded. "That's me! It's fine to just call me Sammy though, most people do."

"Of course." Demetrius stepped back to allow Sammy into the house. "I assume you're here to see Robin. She'll be out in just a minute."

Sammy nodded again, tucking his thumbs into his pockets and glancing around at the house's woodwork. Demetrius picked up his paper again, and they passed a few minutes in amiable silence while Robin finished up in the kitchen. Demetrius's ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps coming up the basement stairs, signaling Sebastian's daily odyssey out of his room.

The basement door creaked open and Sebastian stepped out before abruptly pausing. He rarely looked pleased, but Demetrius hazarded a guess that he seemed especially displeased right at this moment, having unexpectedly stepped into the middle of his estranged stepfather and the admittedly intimidatingly-sized new farmer.

"Oh!" Sammy himself looked slightly startled at Sebastian's sudden emergence. "Hi!"

There was a long pause as Sebastian wordlessly took Sammy in and then retreated back down the stairs, the door swinging shut behind him.

Demetrius winced, though it was mostly hidden by his newspaper. "That's my stepson, Sebastian. He's... shy."

Sammy smiled apologetically. "Right, I kind of remember Sebastian. I think we played together once or twice when my family was visiting here way back. I guess I startled him. It happens sometimes."

Demetrius relaxed a bit when it became clear that Sammy hadn't taken offense at Sebastian's retreat. "I'm... sure he'll warm up once you get to know him." He couldn't put as much conviction behind the words as Robin would have been able to, being a living example of how that wasn't necessarily true, but Sammy didn't seem to pick up on it. To gloss over it, Demetrius hurriedly continued, "My daughter Maru lives here too, but she's at work right now. She works at the town clinic with Dr. Harvey, so I'm sure you'll run into her sooner or later."

"Oh, yeah," Sammy said, the characteristic warmth returning to his voice. "I haven't stopped by the clinic yet, but I guess I should probably go and stock up on things I might need. Mayor Lewis recommended that I introduce myself around town, so I'm sure I'll end up there sooner or later."

"Alright!" Sammy and Demetrius both turned as Robin emerged from the kitchen and made a beeline for her desk. "Hi there, Sammy! Here to talk about those farm buildings?"

"Yep! I don't have all the supplies yet but I've been thinking while I was clearing some of the land..."

As the conversation carried on upstairs, Sebastian was at his desk, furiously typing into an IM chat window.

 _obsidianwizard: guys_ _  
obsidianwizard: guys this is a problem_

_GuitarMaster57: what's up?_

_obsidianwizard: the new farmer is at my house_  
_obsidianwizard: he was talking to demetrius when i walked in_  
_obsidianwizard: he said hi_

_GuitarMaster57: is that a problem?_

_obsidianwizard: i couldnt say anything  
obsidianwizard: i just shut the door and went back downstairs_

_GuitarMaster57: uh  
GuitarMaster57: why?_

_obsidianwizard: you havent seen him yet have you_

_the-prairie-queen: I told you guys he was hot._

_obsidianwizard: sam hes so hot_  
_obsidianwizard: please come to my house and tell me when hes gone_  
_obsidianwizard: im really hungry but i cant go to the kitchen_

\---

Sam stared at his phone before sighing and grabbing his jacket. After a moment's thought, he detoured to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks out of the fridge too.

"Mom, I'm going to Sebastian's."

"Alright, be careful!"

Sam was thankful that his mom didn't ask for a reason. He didn't want to have to explain that he had to go save Sebastian from a hot farmer and wasn't sure he'd be able to think of a good lie on the spot.

And hey, he was kind of curious about Sammy Rosado too.

As it happened, he arrived just as Sammy was departing. He had a pickaxe resting on one shoulder and was eyeing the collapsed rocks on the path that had used to lead to the train station and bathhouse.

"Um," Sam announced his presence while standing a good distance back, surmising that it was possibly a bad idea to startle the very large man holding a pickaxe. "I, uh, I don't think you want to try digging in that. It's dangerous. Falling rocks, you know."

Unlike Sebastian's or Abigail's families, Sam's family hadn't moved to Pelican Town until well after the old owner of Golden Hill Farm had died, and he already had both their testimonies concerning the new farmer to go by, so he was possibly less startled by Sammy's appearance.

But still.

What the heck had his job been, bench-pressing Joja products to see how they held up?

Sam spent a few moments distracted by that mental image, not realizing that Sammy had turned and approached him until he snapped out of it and found himself face to... well, chest, with Sammy.

"Uh," Sam said. "Hi? I'm Sam?" He didn't know why he suddenly sounded so unsure of his own name.

"Hey, I'm Sam too!" Sammy laughed. "It's Samín, actually, but everyone calls me Sammy. Hopefully that won't be too confusing." He held his hand out and Sam shook it after a moment's hesitation. Sam himself wasn't a particularly big guy, but he was still unused to feeling small next to someone else.

"Well, I don't think anyone's going to get us mixed up," Sam said with a somewhat awkward smile.

"Probably not," Sammy agreed, stepping back and hefting his pickaxe again. "Sorry - I don't mean to be rude, but I've got to get back to the farm. I was planning on clearing some more rocks away before dark."

"Oh yeah, no problem at all," Sam said quickly. "I was actually heading up here to hang out with Sebastian. We play tabletop sometimes."

"Oh, cool!" Sammy said brightly. "My old roommate played some games like that. I never really got around to trying it, but it sounded neat."

"Yeah, it's uh, pretty fun," Sam said. "Um. Anyway, be seeing you!"

Sammy cheerfully waved him off as they went their separate ways, and Sam breathed a sigh of relief once he was inside Sebastian's house. It wasn't usually that nerve-wracking to carry on a conversation with someone. Now he kind of knew how Sebastian felt.

Sebastian looked up from his computer as Sam threw his bedroom door open without ceremony and sighed with relief when Sam deposited the snacks he'd brought on the table.

"Dude."

"I know," Sebastian said, unwrapping a granola bar and taking a grateful bite. "It's a disaster."


	3. Chapter 3

To Marnie's credit, she kept a straight face when Samín answered the front door. Shane couldn't quite say the same.

"Good morning!" Marnie launched right into greetings and niceties. "Sorry to bother you so early."

Sammy beamed at them. Shane had seen him just once over the past few days, from a distance, but he definitely seemed like one of those annoying people who were always in a good mood.

Shane was trying very hard to concentrate on that, and not on the fact that Sammy was shirtless.

"Hey, no problem!" Sammy said. "I've been up for a little while already, it's no bother. I- is that your cat!?" He immediately perked up even more, if possible, when he noticed the scraggly orange tabby cat inspecting the front porch.

Marnie's smile brightened as well. Shane thought he felt a headache coming on, probably due to lack of coffee. Or maybe a hangover.

Or possibly eyestrain from how hard he was averting his gaze away from Sammy's bare chest  _but they weren't going to acknowledge that._

"He's a stray, actually! We found him on the way up here, poor thing, and I just thought that maybe you wouldn't mind having a little company around the farmhouse. Oh, and where are my manners? I'm Marnie, and this is my nephew Shane."

Sammy had already scooped up the cat and was cooing to it. It immediately draped itself over one of his arms and was presumably pretty comfortable given that he was the approximate size and shape of a refrigerator and had arms like- like something. Shane wasn't one for metaphors and he was also continuing to not look directly at Sammy.

"It's great to meet you," Sammy said, offering his free hand to Marnie, who shook it with warmth. "And- Shane, was it?"

Suddenly put on the spot when he'd been trying as hard as possible to not get involved, Shane snapped back to attention and responded with all of the eloquence that he was known for.

"Chickens," he said.

Sammy blinked at him, polite smile fixed on his face. Again to Marnie's credit, she didn't hide her face in her hands at Shane's lack of social aptitude.

Shane silently prayed for the earth to swallow him, and when that didn't happen, he cleared his throat and continued. "Uh, sorry. Not awake yet. Yeah, I'm Shane, and I raise chickens." Belatedly, he took Sammy's hand and shook it, mostly because Marnie was still standing there.

"Oh, awesome! I'm probably going to make a chicken coop the first real building I get on the land once stuff's cleared up and I get some silos and all that- hey, where would you put one?"

Oh no.  _Oh no_. This was a lead-in to a lengthy conversation. Shane gave Marnie a silently pleading glance, to no avail. Typical.

"Oh  _fuck_ me," Shane muttered under his breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," he said at normal volume, just barely managing not to groan. "Look, uh, you need a pretty good amount of space for a coop, right? You've got to make sure you've cleared room for a yard so the chickens -- and ducks if you want them, I guess -- can go out and get some fresh air and exercise."

As unprepared for this whole encounter as Shane was, he was  _really_ unprepared for Sammy stepping forward, grabbing him by the shoulder, and promptly steering him to a mostly-cleared spot several yards from the farmhouse.

"So I was thinking about making a path out this way..."

The earth continued not to swallow Shane, Sammy continued to be shirtless and cuddle the cat with the arm that wasn't busy keeping Shane prisoner, and that was all the proof he needed that the universe was fucking with him, specifically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Elliott, the valley's thirstiest man.

"You could at least admit that you have an ulterior motive here and aren't just visiting to be friendly, you know," Leah said.

Elliott's head whipped around from where he had been pretending to read his book instead of unsubtly gazing out the window of Leah's cabin. Leah waited patiently while he struggled to adopt the correct amount of shock and offense in his expression.

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean," he said. His voice work was better than his facial acting, but Leah just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like it's a coincidence that I mention the new neighbor to you, and then you  _just so happen_ to drop by every day this week after asking whether he ever comes out to the forest."

"Of course it is! If you're tired of my company, you can just say so instead of making these- these  _wild_ accusations-"

"There he is now," Leah interrupted.

"Where!?" Elliott spun back to the window so fast, Leah half-feared hearing the crack of his neck vertebrae.

She just managed to contain her laughter, exhaling unsteadily through her nose as it dawned on Elliott that he'd been had. The return spin back from the window was even more dramatic.

"I cannot  _believe_ ," Elliott began as Leah continued her valiant effort not to laugh, "that I have been  _betrayed_ by the  _one person_ in the valley whom I considered a friend-" Leah did start laughing at that, and Elliott sputtered some more, though he tried to continue his dramatics regardless. Leah tuned him out and stood, setting her sketchbook aside so that she could take a minute to stretch her legs around the cabin.

She wasn't adverse to Elliott's visits at all, though he was long-winded in speech as well as the written word and neither of them was very productive during these social afternoons. That his frequent appearances lately were a transparent excuse for trying to get a glimpse of the new farmer was sillier than it was annoying, and Elliott was particularly easy to tease when he was trying to maintain an extra layer of dignity to cover up whatever very undignified thing he was actually doing at the moment. It was nice to have company, even when that company was being melodramatic and pining over somebody he hadn't even met yet based on town gossip.

Seriously though, Leah had seen Samín. Even from a distance, she could tell that what she'd overheard between Abigail, Sebastian, and Sam at the pub last weekend had been startlingly accurate. Guy was  _hot_.

Leah was off the market and planned to remain so for a while still, but there was nothing stopping her from appreciating a fine work of art. Bow chicka wow wow.

"You're not even listening to me," Elliott whined at her as she began doing some stretches nearby, conveniently blocking his view of the window.

"I mean you're super obviously hanging around because you want to check the new guy out, and you're not going to convince me otherwise," she said, stifling another laugh as his expression threatened to turn to a pout. "Okay, honestly? I don't blame you, and I don't even mind that that's why you've been coming around. Just do yourself a favor and admit it already."

Elliott huffed. "It's unseemly."

"So? Accept that you're being 'unseemly'. It's better than being in denial. What happened to being an artist in touch with his emotions?"

"For your information, I am experiencing absolutely no emotions on this matter except natural curiosity," Elliott sniffed.

"And lust."

"Am  _not_."

"Are so- oh Yoba, he's actually outside." Leah stumbled over herself, having caught sight of that distinctive bright red hair out among the green. Sure enough, she could make out the tall, broad shape of Sammy moving through the trees when she looked properly.

"Move, I'm gay." Elliott all but body checked Leah away from the window and nearly slammed his hands down on the sill, staring intently out the window.

Leah couldn't help herself and started to cackle in earnest. "I'm sorry, what emotion is that again?"

" _Hush_ , I'm focusing."

"I'm sure you are!" She elbowed him to the side so that she could look out too. Mm, fine art.

This sparked a small shoving match in front of the window and much excited chattering. By the time they realized they were drawing the attention of their quarry outside, it was too late.

"Hi Leah," Sammy called from in front of the cabin, clearly looking in at where they had been scuffling.

Leah and Elliott both froze, providing a rather comical still frame of their excuse for a struggle, before they rapidly broke apart. Leah took the opportunity to make a break for the front door.

"Hi!" She chirped brightly, as though Sammy had seen nothing. The effect was ruined by Elliott nearly bowling her over as he followed.

"Good afternoon!" He said, also as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening despite overwhelming evidence otherwise.

Sammy, to his credit, took things in stride. "Hi," he said, laughing a little but otherwise opting not to point out what he had just seen. "How are you guys doing?"

"Great," Leah said, at the same time that Elliott responded with, "Wonderful." Somehow they both managed to keep a straight face.

"Glad to hear it." Sammy turned his attention fully to Elliott and offered his hand. "I don't think we've met, by the way. I'm Sammy."

"Oh yes, I've heard  _all_ about you," Elliott gushed as he shook Sammy's hand. Leah stepped on his foot in lieu of elbowing him in the ribs again.

"Oh- all good stuff, I hope," Sammy said, clearly unsure of what to make of that.

"Glowing reports top to bottom," Elliott assured him. Leah chose not to wonder whether that was meant to be an innuendo. "So Sammy, what are you doing out and about on such a day as this? It's been such a hot spring so far, I can't imagine spending much of the day out in this heat."

Sammy's smile returned as the conversation moved back towards a steadier topic. "I don't mind the heat. My family's from the south, and we even have some relatives in the sub-tropical area of the Republic. This kind of weather is pretty good, in my book."

"Ah, of course. You're most suited to taking over that old farm, I'm sure. But it must be such thirsty work! Have you had a chance to stop by the pub yet?"

"I'm sure Elliott would  _love_ to buy you a drink if you haven't," Leah couldn't resist interrupting. In front of an audience, Elliott was powerless to retaliate.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't stopped by the pub for a real drink yet," Sammy said, seeming oblivious to the conflict happening incognito right before his eyes. "Do you guys go there often?"

"All the time!" Elliott exclaimed, and Leah bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting into laughter again. Maybe it was mean to let him dig his own grave right in front of her like this. She should probably help him out.

"Y-yeah," she managed to say. "We like to drop in every so often. Gus's stuff is all fresh-made, it's great. Good place to catch up with most of the neighbors." And to watch Elliott fall on his face when he'd had too much to drink, which was to say when he'd had anything to drink at all.

"Maybe you'd care to join us this evening?" Elliott suggested with a smile, clearly feeling clever and suave. Leah decided to cut him a break and not point out after this was over that he had navigated the conversation more by luck than anything else.

"Hey, that sounds great! If you guys don't mind the company, I mean." Sammy was glancing between them, as though he was beginning to suspect something was going on under the surface (or more likely, that he had always figured as such given his entrance onto the scene, but he'd just ignored it to be polite). All the same, his smile seemed genuine.

"We don't mind!" Leah said. "Like I said, it's a fun place to hang out. If you still haven't met everyone in town, you'll probably find a few new faces there, too."

"Well if you're sure, I'd love to. What time are you planning to go? I've some errands to do, but I'll meet you guys there."

"Oh you know, six... seven-ish?" Leah offered. "Gus keeps the place open late, so you can take your time."

"As long as you don't forget!" Elliott chimed in.

Sammy laughed. "No worries. I'll see you guys then."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries and brief goodbyes, and then Sammy set off back into the treeline to do whatever he'd been doing before.

Once he was out of sight, Elliott and Leah declared a temporary truce so that they could high-five.


End file.
